


Count

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mum would brag about her knowledge. That is, if mum was okay with murdering vampires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting from this.

Eve swings her feet back and forth as he drags the comb through silky blonde. No one ever lets her go outside or rough house, which means the only muss comes from sleep. 

"I want you to count the strokes," Tom frowns down at her part. "You need to be educated about the world beyond how to fight and kill vampires."

"Did you lose count again?" Eve checks the doorway for any guard wandering. "You never trust vampires. Keep stakes on hand at all times." 

Most other children never get a chance to scream, but then most other children do not have her level of protection. Fifteen strokes and he catches on a tangle. 

Mum would brag on her. That is, if she was okay with killing. Besides, she can no longer see mum. Tom keeps promising her that mum is proud, and has no plans of going anywhere, but he also puts stakes under her pillow.

Eve stops kicking her feet and counts aloud.


End file.
